1. Technical Field The present invention relates to a deployable system for removing a blood clot or other object from a lumen of an animal.
2. Background of the Invention
Acute ischemic strokes develop when a blood clot (thrombus) blocks an artery supplying blood to the brain. Needless to say, when a blood clot creates such a blockage, time in removing the clot is critical.
The removal of intracranial obstructions is limited by several factors, such as the distance of the intracranial obstruction from the femoral access site, the tortuosity (twists and turns in the artery as it enters the base of the skull) of the cervical and proximal intracranial vasculature, the small size of the vessels and the extremely thin walls of intracranial vessels, which lack a significant muscular layer. These limitations require a device to be small and flexible enough to navigate through tortuous vessels within a guide catheter and microcatheter, expand after delivery at the site of occlusion and be retrievable into the microcatheter and yet be strong enough to dislodge strongly adherent thrombus from the vessel wall. In addition, the device should distally entrap or encase the thrombus to prevent embolization to other vessels and to completely remove the occlusion. The device should be retrievable without the need for proximal occlusion of the vessel, which carries risk of further ischemia and risk of vessel injury. The device should be simple to use and be capable of multi-use within the same patient treatment. The device should not be abrasive and should not have sharp corners exposed to the endothelial layer of the vessel wall.
Currently available intravascular thrombus and foreign body removal devices lack several of these features. Currently available devices include the MERCI™ RETRIEVER clot retriever device marketed by Concentric Medical, Inc. (Mountainview, Calif.), the PENUMBRA™ system marketed by Penumbra Inc. (Alameda, Calif.) to retrieve clots, and the newer stent retrieval devices TREVO™ (Stryker, Kalamazoo, Mich.) and SOLITAIRE™ (eV3 Endovascular Inc., Plymouth, Mass., which is a subsidiary of Covidien). All the devices are ineffectual at removing organized hard thrombus that embolize to the brain from the heart and from atherosclerotic proximal vessels. These “hard” thrombi constitute the majority of strokes which are refractory to medical treatment and are therefore referred for removal by mechanical means through an endovascular approach. The MERCI retrieval system is comprised of coiled spring-like metal and associated suture material. The method of use is deployment distal to the thrombus and by withdrawing the device through the thrombus, the thrombus becomes entangled in the coil and mesh and then is retrieved. The MERCI system requires occlusion of the proximal vessel with a balloon catheter and simultaneous aspiration of blood while the thrombus is being removed. Most of the time, the device fails to dislodge the thrombus from the wall of the vessel and often, even when successfully dislodging the thrombus, the thrombus embolizes into another or the same vessel due to the open ended nature of the device.
The next attempt at a thrombus removal system was the PENUMBRA. The PENUMBRA is a suction catheter with a separator that macerates the thrombus which is then removed by suction. The device is ineffective at removing hard, organized thrombus which has embolized from the heart, cholesterol plaque from proximal feeding arteries and other foreign bodies.
The SOLITAIRE and TREVO systems are self-expanding non-detachable stents. The devices are delivered across the thrombus which is then supposed to become entwined in the mesh of the stent and which is then removed in a manner similar to the MERCI system. Again, these devices are ineffectual at treating hard thrombus. In fact, the thrombus is often compressed against the vessel wall by the stent which temporarily opens the vessel by outwardly pressing the clot against the vessel wall. Upon retrieval of the devices, the clot remains or is broken up into several pieces which embolize to vessels further along the vessel.
Thus, there is a need for new, easy-to-use, easy-to-manufacture, safe surgical devices for removing obstructions, such as blood clots, from internal lumens of humans and other animals in a timely manner.